


she will be loved - songfic

by inkandparchment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandparchment/pseuds/inkandparchment
Summary: marinette experiences heartbreak time and time again with the adrien. luka is there for her through it all, and finally, she lets herself be loved. (spoiler: they get together)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 19





	she will be loved - songfic

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all my gratitude to thomas astruc's miraculous ladybug for inspiring this fic - anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, etc) belongs to him! although i wish it was so, i unfortunately have zero association whatsoever with any owners/creators/producers of miraculous ladybug. in addition, this fic has likewise been inspired by maroon 5's song, "she will be loved" from their album "songs about jane," with whom i also lack any connections. finally, i just want to clarify that i would never intend to cause any harm or copyright infringement through the publishing of my work on this site. however, i ask that if you take inspiration from anything original in my fics, please let me know and tag me in your own, but please don't copy or plagiarize them here or on other sites without my explicit knowledge and permission.

_ beauty queen of only eighteen, she _

_ had some trouble with herself _

_ he was always there to help her, she _

_ always belonged to someone else _

at twenty years old, luka felt a bit sheepish at continuing to harbour feelings for the dupain-cheng's only daughter, who only ever pushed him away, in favor of chasing after an unattainable future with blonde, french model adrien agreste, who continuously rejected her, time and time again.

"i'm sorry, mari, but i'm in love with someone else."

he just… could never get past the lovely and unique melody her presence provided. it was beautiful. she was beautiful. but as much as it broke him to think about, he knew that she believed that only a relationship with agreste would lead to her happy ever after. so he let her go and stayed in the background of her life, only remaining as a supportive  _ friend _ . (being in love was hell.)

_ drove for miles, and miles, and wound up at your door _

_ i've had you so many times, but somehow i want more _

however, things could only go so far, and after watching her get her heart broken for the twenty eighth time, as he held her, he couldn't help but remind her: "i love you, mar," and somehow, everything fell in to place. together, they were far from a picture perfect couple. things got messy, and they weren't afraid to argue or pick fights. but each time, luka was there to pick up the pieces and apologize, singing her a song to communicate the depth of his emotions for her, expressing his regret at causing her any kind of pain. their relationship didn't result in some overly sentimental rom-com ideal of perfection nor in marinette's longtime dream of having adrien's family: emma, louis, hugo, and a hamster, but her and luka's relationship was real. in her, he'd seen something more than the cute (but klutzy) bakery girl, and she'd finally opened her ears to the melody of the blue-haired boy with a guitar.

_ look for the girl with the broken smile _

_ ask her if she wants to stay for a while _

**Author's Note:**

> unpopular opinion: i feel like adrien was a bit more in love with the idea of ladybug, rather than actually being in love with her. similarly, mari fantasized about a future with him, despite not really knowing him. she was clearly obsessed and infatuated with him, but i don't think she loved him so much as the idea of being with him. while they admire each other deeply, i feel as though their "love" for each other tends to blind them to the other's imperfections and flaws. luka, on the other hand, is not blind. he sees marinette for all she is, clumsy, stuttering, and crushing hopelessly on adrien. nevertheless, in his eyes, those parts of her character do not diminish how extraordinary she is to him. i also think that he pushes and challenges her to pursue what will make her happy, even when it is difficult for him or her, which is not something people will often do if they think that their partner is already perfect as they are.


End file.
